


Wanna Get Out of Here?

by generalatomicsgalleria (charmingotter)



Series: Harper Black [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, related to another fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmingotter/pseuds/generalatomicsgalleria
Summary: McCree notices Overwatch's newest recruit, Harper Black, is feeling a bit down after all that's happened and all the training she's been going through, so decides to take her to his favorite restaurant in Hanamura. Cuteness ensues.





	Wanna Get Out of Here?

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the related Harper Black fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396649) but this can be read alone as well.

She lay on the floor of the training room covered in sweat, her chest still hitching rapidly. “I will see you tomorrow,” Genji said stepping over her. It wasn’t a question, but she gave her quiet murmur of agreement as he walked away, leaving her there to catch her breath.

Harper closed her eyes, thinking it wouldn’t actually be so bad to go to sleep for a bit while she was down here. She had let herself drift off so much, she didn’t even hear the man walk up, but she felt it when a boot nudged her leg lightly. “You alright?” 

Her eyes shot open. “McCree? What are you doing here?” she asked. Surprisingly, he was not in his so-called cowboy attire. Just a plain white t-shirt, jeans, and boots (which didn’t even have his spurs on them). The only hint of his cowboy nature was his hat, which he tipped to her when she opened her eyes. 

“Call me Jesse,” he instructed, giving her a warm smile. “Was wondering if you wanted to get out of here for a while, but you look kind of tuckered out to be completely honest.” He cocked his head to the side, dragging his eyes up and down her stretched out body for a moment. There was a glint in his eyes as he looked at her that she couldn’t name exactly, but it made her heart flutter.

She swallowed roughly, unsure of what to say. She was nothing if not a risk taker though, so she said, “Not quite yet. What did you have in mind?”

McCree smiled again. “Well, it wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you, would it?” At that, he sounded rather mischievous. 

They stared at each other for a long moment, each considering the other. Harper half wondered what the cowboy was up to, but the thought of going somewhere that wasn’t here was too tempting an offer to refuse. “Give me ten minutes,” she finally told him, pulling herself up off the floor. 

“I’ll be here,” he said easily, watching her as she quickly made her way towards the showers. She only stopped to pick up her swords as she went, Genji would kill her if she left them there. 

 

McCree refused to tell her where they were going even as they were on their way, insisting it was a surprise. They ended up a very tiny, almost run down looking restaurant in the middle of Hanamura. She opened her mouth to say something, but he stopped her. “It’s my favorite place to eat in Hanamura. It’s good, I promise.” She conceded at that. If it was his favorite place to eat then she wouldn’t rain on that parade. Even in the parade looked like it might come tumbling down on them at any second. 

He held the door open for her. “Such a gentleman,” she joked lightly, walking on inside. Only she stopped in her tracks almost immediately. The inside actually looked quite lovely. The walls were a deep red, almost matching the shade of lipstick she had on in fact. There were only a few tables scattered around but each was made of glass and low to the ground with at least two large cushions around them. Soft music played from a little radio on the hostess's counter and she could hear the sizzle of food being cooked in the kitchen, but other than that the place was near silent. 

“Smells good, doesn’t it?” McCree asked, coming in behind her, and pushing her forward to the counter.

“It does,” she agreed. It smelled like food. She couldn’t even tell what it was exactly, but it was making her hungry. After McCree had a short exchange with the hostess that she didn’t understand a word of, they were seated. The hostess smiled at her, saying something to her quietly before she left them. 

“What did she say?” Harper asked, looked back to McCree, who was reading the menu the woman had given them. 

He looked over the top of the menu at her. “She said you are very beautiful and that she liked your hair.” 

Harper blushed deeply. “You’re kidding,” she mumbled, pulling self consciously at her braid. She had only braided it so it wouldn’t frizz up when it dried out, it wasn’t meant to be stylish. 

“You want me to call her back over,” he asked, then laughed seeing the look on Harper’s face at the suggestion. “Don’t worry, I won’t actually do it,” he said, then after a moment, quietly added, “She’s right though.”

At first, what he said hadn’t registered, but when it did her mouth popped open. She must have been the picture of surprise, but McCree seemed to ignore that. “Know what you wanna order?”

After a short moment, Harper turned her focus him to the menu. It was all in Japanese. She should have known. “I can’t read this,” she told him. 

He just chuckled good naturedly and listed off a few things for her. “My personal favorite is their version of Miso soup.”

“I’ll get that then.” At least that sounded familiar. She had had that before at one of the places she ate at in London. 

When their waitress came around McCree ordered for them both, not missing a beat as his very American tongue wrapped around all the surprisingly fast Japanese.

“Did you plan all this?” Harper asked, not being able to help the small smile the thought brought to her face. It was all pretty sweet of him if he had to be honest. 

He shrugged. “Maybe. You seemed a bit down,” he said, sounding very nonchalant, but Harper could have sworn she saw a flush rising to his cheeks. 

The moment was short lived though as the waitress brought them their food. That was quick, Harper thought. And just as she was getting some rather interesting reactions out of the cowboy. 

"So, you've been with Overwatch a while, huh?" Harper asked curiously, poking at the vegetables in her bowl with a pair of chopsticks they had brought her with her spoon. 

McCree nodded, his mouth full. Swallowing quickly he said, “Yeah, you could say that. I joined up when I was a teenager.” He pointed at himself with his chopsticks. “And as you can see, that has been many, many moons ago,” he chuckled. 

She shook her head with a small laugh of her own. “I’m sure it hasn’t been that long.” From looking through Dr. Ziegler’s files, she knew it absolutely had been though. He was recruited, almost against his will, by Gabriel Reyes, the Commander of Blackwatch. She didn’t know a lot about Blackwatch, but she knew there was a reason they operated from the shadows of Overwatch. McCree was apart of that, but Harper couldn’t seem to be bothered by the fact. Perhaps it was just his friendly nature or all the stories she had already heard of the man from the others, but she liked him. Trusted him even. 

“How’re you adjusting to it?” McCree asked quietly, his eyes soft as he watched her. “Overwatch isn’t always for everyone…”

She nodded firmly, determined not to show how exhausted and bad she actually felt. Even now, just sitting down eating, it was tiring. Her ‘trainers’ hadn’t been going easy on her by any rate. She knew why it was necessary, but she wished sometimes that they would give her just a little break. “It’s been tough, but-” Harper stopped, seeing the look McCree was giving her. He knew. She sighed. “It’s been tough,” she repeated, and this time didn’t bother trying to sound happy about it. 

He sipped his drink thoughtfully, nodding. “It gets better.” 

She sighed, not so sure of his words this time. “I’m not exactly new to this type of thing though,” she shook her head. “I’ve been doing this sort of thing for years now, but this...this is different. It’s like they’re trying to kill me, McCree,” she almost whined. They worked her so hard she didn’t even make it to her bed half the time because she was too tired to get up from wherever she was sitting. Genji especially liked to push her, calling her out, making her come at him again and again and again. 

“Hey, I told you to call me Jesse,” he said, pulling a couple of noodles into his mouth. Harper nodding, her cheeks flushing a little. She had forgotten about that. “And for the record, they’ve been a lot harder on you than they normally would be.”

“They are?” She frowned, not feeling confident in what the man was telling her for once. 

He nodded vigorously. “They are. Especially Genj,” he told her pointedly. “They want to make sure you’re the real deal, so they’ve all been pushing you. Trying to see if you would break…That’s what they did when they trained us in Blackwatch. Overwatch wasn’t as tough on the new recruits. They’d all probably have a fit if they knew I was telling you all this, but to hell with ‘em. If you haven’t already proved yourself from what you did for everyone back in London, then nothing will, will it?” His voice rose heavily at that last bit, sounding upset even. He shook his head, seeming more frustrated than ever. 

“It’s okay,” Harper assured him. “I know they have their reasons. They aren’t doing it because they enjoy it. Except maybe Genji,” she laughed, trying to lighten the mood. 

“They don’t trust you. You jump through hoops for them every day, but they still act like you’re about to turn your back on them at any second,” he said, frowning deeply. 

“I...don’t really deserve their trust though, do I?” She shrugged. “After what happened in London, I can’t blame them. If it weren’t for me Talon would never have gotten so close.” She knew it was the truth. She was the one at fault here. They had every right to mistrust her and punish her in this way. 

“If it weren’t for you, they would have died,” McCree said.

She stared at the man, trying to see his logic. Their lives wouldn’t have been in danger if not for her. It could hardly be considered an act of heroics when she did what she did with her magic. In fact, it had all been pure luck. She hadn’t even known she could do that. 

Harper finally sighed, looking back down at her food. “I don’t think it matters.”

“It does,” he insisted, insisted so intensely in fact that all she felt she could do was agree with him. 

“Thank you,” she said quietly. “I-”

The waitress had come back. She spoke to McCree for a moment before he produced his wallet, handing over money to the woman and from what she could gather complimenting her in some way. When he looked back to her she sighed. “I’m sorry I couldn’t chip in with that. I’m afraid I left all my cash back at the base.”

He waved her off. “Don’t worry about it. My treat,” he told her, standing up from a cushion with a quiet groan and a jumble of mutterings about being old. “Come on then,” he said, not giving her time to protest as he extended his hand to help her up. She took it and was surprised by the metal and it must have shown as he frowned a bit, drawing his hand back slightly. She held on tightly though, not letting him let go either as she pulled herself to her feet. “Sorry,” she said. “I just forgot is all.” She didn’t let go of his hand.

He cocked his head to the side slightly. “It’s alright.” He threaded his fingers through hers. “You ready to go then?” 

 

When they stepped outside it was sprinkling rain. They stood just under the eave of the building for a moment before both looking at each other and grinning. “Lena will be awfully disappointed if I don’t get in my cardio today,” Harper said.

“Well, we don’t wanna disappoint her then,” McCree chuckled, looking up at the gray sky. 

“Race you back to the base,” Harper said quickly, tapping him on the chest right before she took off running. She could hear his laughter behind her, then his loud footsteps, but she knew she had enough of a lead on him to make it there first. Apparently training with the ‘speed demon’ had its perks. 

The rain had soaked through all of her clothes by the time she reached the base, but still, she threw her hands up in celebration when she finally stopped, throwing her head back to feel the rain on her face. “I won,” she called to McCree who was only a little ways behind her. 

He laughed when he caught up to her. “That you did,” he huffed. “I’d say you had an unfair advantage though.”

“You think?” She asked, grinning over at him now, wiping the rain from her face. The rain was slowly ceasing to a drizzle. “I guess all that training has given me a little edge.”

“I’d say so,” he chuckled. “But I still think you should get your prize for winning.” He took a step closer to her. 

“Prize?” She barely had time to question before his lips were on hers. She gasped against him, shock freezing her in place. 

McCree leaned back, eyebrows drawn together. “Was that not-”

She shook her head, reaching up to grab the back of his neck and bring him back down to her. He was so damned tall though, she had to stand up on her toes to properly kiss him. Her hands finally slide down to his chest after a moment, enjoying the warmth of him seeping through his wet shirt. His own hands stayed firmly locked where they were, his metal one on her hip, pulling her as close as possible, his real one gently cupping her face. 

McCree was very slow and gentle as he kissed her, being careful it seemed to not overstep any boundaries. He was being so careful though, that she just couldn’t resist the urge to bite him. He laughed against her mouth when she did. “Feisty,” he mumbled, nipping her back a little before deepening the kiss, his metal hand slowly running up her back. 

She smiled against him, her own hands edging up under his shirt. “Can’t help it,” she breathed in between kisses. He pulled her braid out, so her hair hung free, kissing down her jaw as he did. She grinned, enjoying the feeling of his scruff on her skin. “Y’know,” Harper finally said, “Not that I’m not enjoying this, but we probably better stop before Lena comes out. This is usually the time we go for our runs.”

McCree slowly subsided, leaning away finally, but taking one of her hands in his. “I’d say this was a fairly nice outing,” Harper told him with a small smile and she knew her cheeks were red. 

“I’d have to agree.” He smiled. “Come on,” he said. “Let’s go in before we catch our death out here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated and thanks for the read! <3


End file.
